peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 May 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-05-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Edited show from three files, so exact order, and last tracks of Files 2 and 3 being from this show, uncertain. Sessions *Hepburns only session, recorded 21st March 1989, repeat, first broadcast 17 April 1989. Tracklisting *Mudhoney: You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) (7" -You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face)) Sub Pop SP33 3''' *U. Madoo & Captain Barky: Mix Up (possibly v/a album - Reggae Hits Volume 6) Jetstar '''3 *Hepburns: You Must Have Had It All (session) 1 3 *Loketo: Pingui Bill (album - Trouble) Jimmy's Production JP 006 3''' *Happy Mondays & Karl Denver: Lazyitis (7") Factory FAC 222/7 '''3 *Karl Denver: China Doll 3''' *Urge Overkill: Last Train To Heaven (album - Jesus Urge Superstar) Touch And Go TG037LP '''1 *Hepburns: Believe Me (session) 3''' *Norman Cook Featuring M.C. Wildski: Blame It On The Bassline (12" - Won't Talk About It / Blame It On The Bassline) Go! Discs GODX 33 '''2 3 *snippet 2''' *Doctor Eugene Chadbourne: You Still Live With Mom And Dad (album - I've Been Everywhere) Fundamental SAVE 68 '''2 *snippet 2''' *M-D-Emm Featuring Nasih: Get Hip To This (Get Hip Homeboy) (12") Republic LICT 022 '''2 *Pere Ubu: Caligari's Mirror (album - One Man Drives While The Other Man Screams) Rough Trade ROUGH CD 93 1''' '''3 *Maloko: In The Midnight Hour (album - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery 3''' *Decadence Within: Take It Or Leave It (album - This Lunacy) Peaceville VILE 10 '''1 *Jackie Mittoo: Put It On (v/a album - Feel Like Jumping - Rock Steady And Reggae From Jamaica 1966-68) Receiver RRLP 111 1 3 *Hepburns: Where You Belong (session) 3''' *Bailter Space: Grader Spader (v/a album - In Love With These Times) Flying Nun FN677 '''1 3 *Woodentops: Move Me 1''' *Jive Turkey: Beautiful Way To Die (12" - Rotate) Chapter 22 12CHAP 39 '''1 3 *Shamen: You Me & Everything (Evil Edit) (12" White Label) Moksha SOMA 6TA 1 3 slight mystery which white label this one is *Hepburns: Tonight The World Of Entertainment (session) 1 3 *Tad: Tuna Car (album - God's Balls) Sub Pop SP27 # this track is missing from the recording but is noted on the tape inlay of File 1 File ;Name *1) 1989-05-16 Peel Show R018.mp3 *2) 1989-05-xx Peel Show LE036 *3) 1989-05-16 Peel Show JG36.mp3 ;Length *1) 33:20 *2) 1:21:07 (1:00:48-1:14:09) *3) 55:46 (to 6:12, 7:52-22:50, 31:42-36:09, 38:34-41:39 unique) ;Other *1) File created from R018 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Created from LE036 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1989 Lee Tape 36 *3) Created from JG36 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Rich 200 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes